Twin Icicles
by EternalWritersBlock
Summary: ...And Fire and Ice fell in love. Toshiro and Rukia are being their stubborn selves and fighting against fate...But what if they don't win? "There's passionate Fire, fierce Lightning, gentle Earth, wise Wind, loyal Light, daring Dark and justified Ice.."
1. Prologue

**Hola! So this is my first fanfic, so not too many flames plz. But advise and ideas are welcome. I'm not a fan of HitsuHina, well..I'm not a fan of Momo generally. But I'll try not to make her look totally psycho or evil, but no guarantees xD **

**Summary: **There was passionate Fire, fierce Lightning, gentle Earth, wise Wind, loyal Light, daring Dark and justified Ice. Together, they have to find the courage to save not only themselves, but the world...

**Twin Icicles**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, before the world was born, there lived seven beings in the universe. They were all special in their own way. Today, they're known as the Elements. There was passionate fire, fierce Lightning, gentle Earth, wise Wind, loyal Light, daring Dark and justified Ice. They all lived happily together and soon, Fire and Ice fell in love. They had a baby named Water.

One day, they were all engaged in an argument, with Water watching with teary eyes. Water did not know about the Evil Three Omens: Fear, Destruction and Pain, so she did not run away when they appeared. The Three Omens captured her and went after the others. Fire and Ice were running to get to their little one, but the others stopped them. Together, they all combined their powers and created our world. They all resided in different parts of the world.

But, unfortunately, there was no barrier to stop the Omens from intruding. The Elements met soon again, as they were getting weak and old. Earth suggested they hand down their powers to wise youngsters who would cherish them. So, the cycle went on and on till today. Fire and Ice vowed to get their child back.

And so, the tale of the Seven Elements ends and the tale of the Great Battle begins...

**Ok, so I know this is really short, but I just wanted to fill you in on this because I didn't want you to get all confused when I start typing my chapters. And yes, I'm doing the classic Seven Elements thing. I kind of have this weird obsession with the Elements, so deal with me. Momo is one of the main characters and I'm going to try to make her normal and not wacko xp **

**So keep reading! **

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!!!!**

**-Miyu**

I


	2. And The Tale Begins

**Hola!**

**So this is the real chapter this time! And I hope you're prepared to enter my wacko world! Please no flames, but ideas are welcome!**

**WARNINGS: lemons, cheesy moments, lots of OC and emo moments, crazy and random twists**

**Summary: **There's passionate Fire, fierce Lightning, gentle Earth, wise Wind, loyal Light, daring Dark and justified Ice. Together, they have to find the courage to save not only themselves, but the world...

**Chapter One: Am I going insane?**

I sighed, lost in thought, staring at the cherry blossom trees. Just one glance at them reminded me of Nii-sama's stoic face. I shook my head as all the insecurities poured into my brain again. I hated being such an outcast in my own family! Well, I guess it's not really my own family... I was lost in my thoughts again when I heard two voices yelling at each other. It was the two air heads again. I could never have a moment of peace with them around!

"RENJI! ICHIGO! CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed, my face turning into a scowl. They sweatdropped and finally shut up. I frowned when I noticed them walking towards me.

"Hey, midget. You okay? You seem more fired up them usual." Ichigo said, looking at me.

"Why, you littl-"

"**MATSUMOTO!**" the scream echoed all around. I flinched as I heard a yelp right behind me. Matsumoto-fukutaicho shunpoed behind me and attempted to hide behind me. Attempted being the key word. I heard Renji and Ichigo snicker and gave them a murderous glare just as Hitsugaya-taicho stormed into the clearing, clearly pissed off. He narrowed his eyes in my direction and the temperature dropped. I heard the other's teeth chattering behind me, but I was too distracted by the beautiful, pure white snow flakes making their way down to the ground. I smiled wistfully and felt Matsumoto-fukutaicho pull my uniform to get my attention. I gasped and stepped back when I noticed Hitsugaya-taicho in front of me.

"Kuchiki, step away." taicho ordered. I stepped away, but Matsumoto-fukutaicho stepped with me and refused to let go of me. He narrowed his eyes again and in the blink of an eye, four icicles were heading my way. Out of pure instinct, I put up a ice barrier.

"Oh, arigatou, Rukia-chan! You saved my life!" Matsumoto-fukutaicho squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. I struggled to breath, but her hands held me in an iron grip. I finally gave up and put up the shield again between us. I gasped as the barrier scraped her arms lightly.

"Gomen, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" I bowed deeply, my eyes wide.

"It's okay, Rukia-chan. It's just a little scratch. Nothing a kido spell can't heal." she said. As a green light healed her arms.

"Matsumoto! That's enough! We need to get going and finish the paperwork!" I heard taicho's deep, tenor voice yell. Matsumoto-fukutaicho pouted, but didn't make any move towards him.

"But, taicho, I'm going to die with boredom! Why don't we train instead? Atleast, I won't be bored! Or even better, we can take have a party and take a nap afterwards!" she whined, brightening up at the idea of a party. She gave him a pleading look, but he didn't budge.

"No. We're going to go back and finish our paperwork. Meaning, we'll both be doing the work." Hitsugaya-taicho hissed, glaring frostily. Matsumoto-fukutaicho pouted, but didn't protest. They quietly left the clearing and the snow stopped falling.

"Ok, nothing out of the ordinary, huh?" Ichigo said, chuckling nervously. I just stood there, staring blankly into space. An awkward silence fell. I felt their stares, but I didn't turn or do anything to acknowledge their presence. I concentrated and slowly the temperate dropped lower and lower. The air got thinner and soon, I was so close, so close to making it snow..When those stupid thickheads chose to interrupt. I glared at them as I lost my focus.

"Yo, Rukia, we'll be off to training now." Ichigo waved and shunpoed away with Renji. I sighed, trying to make it cold again. It helped me train when it was chilly, especially if it was snowing. I tried, again and again. It just wouldn't snow! Those stupid idiots! I was so close, but they made me lose my concentration. The war was going to take place anytime, I had to train as much as I could. With the war on my mind, I started warming up. I sat on the ground, indian-style. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sode no Shirayuki..." I called into my mind. The air started getting thinner when a silky voice answered me.

"What is it, Rukia?" the smooth, bone-chilling voice asked. Shirayuki appeared and looked at me. Her silver hair dances, but there was no wind. Her eyes sparkled mysteriously. Her plain white kimono hanged off her slender frame. There was no fondness in her gaze, yet no hatred. We had respect for each other, but Shirayuki and I were no where near friends. That might be why I haven't reached my bankai yet.

"I need your help, Shirayuki." I said, hoping I sounded confident and not like the scared coward I was.

"Oh. This is happening faster than I expected..Yes, this just might be the right time..." she turned around and mumbled to herself. I was stumped, what the hell was she talking about? She suddenly turned back around and looked at me.

"You might want to watch your thoughts, I can hear your every thought as we're connected mentally." she said sharply. I couldn't speak as there was a lump in my throat, so I merely nodded.

"As for what I was saying, it is not the time for you to know. You'll find out soon, however. I shall help you, Rukia, but what do you need help with?" Shirayuki said, looking at me...expectantly. What else did I need help with? My shikai and hopefully, my bankai. She sighed, as she read my mind.

"I see. I'm willing to help, but I need to know that you'll commit yourself to this training. I'm not going to waste my time with a weakling. You should feel honored." she said icily, eying me.

"I understand and I will do everything I can to prove to you I'm worthy enough for this honor." I said solemnly, smiling at her gratefully. She shifted slightly, her gaze approving and slightly amused.

"You seem commited enough and I'm sure you'll try your best, Rukia. But I alone cannot help you." she replied, now floating in midair.

"But you know your powers and how I can unlock them." I protested, trying not to whine or just stare at her like an idiot. Shirayuki laughed slightly, it was a light, tinkling sound.

"I know the extent of my powers, yes. But I cannot help you with unlocking them. That solely depends on you. All I can do is advise you and help prepare you mentally. You'll need a teacher who will help you with your technique and three dances. You'll need to master your dances before you reach bankai." she said, starting to fade.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The afternoon sun shone on me, as Shirayuki's words repeated in mt head over and over. So, I had to find a tutor who'll help me with my technique and dances. Ok, I'll just ask Renji and Ichigo. They were training anyway, so it was no big deal.

"You must think this over, Rukia. They may be able to help you with your technique, but not with your dances. You must find someone who'll understand your power well." Shirayuki's voice drifted into my mind. I shook my head to shake off the worries. I got up and headed towards the Kuchiki Mansion for another silent lunch with Nii-sama. I know technically, I'm a Kuchiki too ( a Kuchiki princess at that), but I couldn't help but feel out of place there. Things there were so big and grand and...just not me. I liked simple things. The mansion just seemed so intimidating.

I walked slowing, taking my time. I sighed when I reached the iron gates. They opened immediately when I was a few meters away. I slowly walked through the garden. I took a deep breath before opening the big, wooden door. Here I go...I took my time again, walking to the Dining Room at a snail's pace. When I walked into the room, Nii-sama hardly did anything to acknowledge my presence.

"You're late." was the only thing he said all through lunch. I apologized quietly, just like everyday. I ate half of my lunch and excused myself. I shunpoed to the clearing again. The clearing (or the meadow) was the only place where I was at peace. I could think over everything with no interruptions. Well, not really, there were interruptions once in a while in the form of Renji or Ichigo. I has no clue why I told them about my comfort place!

So here I was, on my way to my meadow to think about Shirayuki's words. I sighed when I finally reached the familiar place. I had been coming here a lot lately, either to train or to just simply think over things.

_Someone who will understand my powers well...Someone who will understand my powers well..._Why did that ring a bell in my head? Train with someone who's experienced? Train with someone who understands me and is close to me? No..that's not it. That's not what Shirayuki said...She said someone who'll understand **my powers** well! Hmm...Maybe train with someone who has similar powers to mine? The only people in Seireitei I knew with ice zanpakutos where Isane-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho. But I couldn't bother Isane-fukutaicho right now, the fourth division was busy with supplies for the upcoming war. I shuddered at the thought of training with Hitsugaya-taicho.

"You must commit yourself to this training.." Shirayuki's voice drifted into my mind again.

Right, I had to get stronger. Commit myself to this training. Even it means training with Hitsugaya-taicho. I couldn't imagine myself training with him. The problem is how and when do I ask him? I didn't have much time, so I had to do it as soon as possible. But how do I ask him? I didn't want to just jump out randomly and scare the shit out of him.

No, I'll just worry about it some other time. I'll just practice on my own for now. I stood up and noticed it was getting darker. I had a few hours left before I head back to the mansion. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Sode No Shirayuki!" I called, just as the pure white zanpakuto appeared in my hand. The white ribbon danced around me. The air got colder and soon, it was snowing. I was confused, why did it suddenly start snowing?

"Rukia, I'm here to help you." Shirayuki whispered in my ear. I thanked her in my head and smiled gratefully. I felt so much closer to her. We hardly talked before, well, we didn't talk at all.

"Tsugi no ma-" I stopped when I noticed a seal reitsu close by. I abruptly turned around and froze. That spiky, white hair, sea green eyes and permanent scowl. He froze as well, a shocked expession flickering for a brief second.

"What are you doing here, Kuchiki?" he said sharply, looking at the snow.

"I'm training." I said, stating the obvious. He narrowed his eyes at me, a vein throbbing on his forehead. But he didn't say a word and turned to leave.

"This is your chance, Rukia. You must ask him to help you." Shirayuki ordered.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. I froze again, what the hell do I do now? He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Why did you come here?" I blurted out like the genius I was. I felt Shirayuki's amusement and scowled.

"Is that all?" he sneered, annoyed. I blinked and just stared at him. He sighed and that's when I got a second vein-throb.

"Well, if you must know, I'm a ice zanpakuto and my zanpakuto practically dragged me here. It's snowing and that's the perfect time for a ice zanpakuto to train." he said, looking and sounding so arrogant I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. I ignored Shirayuki's comments and orders and turned my back on him. I practiced my swings and kept on going. I thought he had left long ago, but I jumped and turned around when I heard his snide comment.

"That's quite shaky and futile. It doesn't seem like you're concentrating at all. You're just swinging your zanpakuto everywhere like that carrot-top." he said, smirking again. He had his nose so high, I wondered if his head would just explode with his smugness.

"If you're just here to criticize, I really don't want to hear it." I said, my face clear of emotions. I turned my back on him once more. I heard Shirayuki's protests and screams, but I simply tuned them out.

"Are you asking for my help then?" he asked smugly. I contemplated for a while whether I should really ask him. Shirayuki was livid by now and hissed at me to agree. I nodded slowly, waiting for his reaction.

"I see. I'll help as long as you stay focused." taicho agreed. I was surprised by his agreement and wondered why he'd waste his time on me? He seemed just as surprised as me...

**Toshiro POV**

"I see. I'll help as long as you stay focused." I heard my voice say. She looked surprised and I wondered why she looked like that. Wait...WHAT? I agreed to help Kuchiki? What the hell? Hyorinmaru...it was the stupid bastard again..He was the one who dragged me here and now, I was stuck training Kuchiki. Oh well, I had agreed, so I might as well get this over with.

"Tomorrow morning at 5." I ordered grudgingly and shunpoed to the Captain's building. I changed and got into my bed. I wondered if her skills were anything like the carrot-top's...If they were, we had a lot of work to do. But I guess it might not be that bad training another ice zanpakuto...

With that though on my mind, I slowly drifted off into sleep...

**And on that note, I end this chapter. I know, totally sucky ending, but that was the best I could come up with. Don't want to write about Rukia's encounter with Byakuya when she goes home, so here you go! I tried my best doing Toshiro's point of view, but I don't think it worked out very well...Soo, anyways, please R&R! =D**

**Join the HitsuRuki army!**

**-Miyu**


	3. BaboonHead Master

**GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I didn't update for months! I hate when authors make excuses, but now that I'm in the position, I totally understand. I got like 15 story alerts and I feel like a jerk! Let's see... November, 2009 was the day I updated! :[ Well, I'll stop babbling and here's the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: lemons (not many, but still), cheesy moments, lots of OOC and emo moments, crazy and random twists**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine. :[**

**Summary: **...And Fire and Ice fell in love. Toshiro and Rukia are being their usual stubborn selves and fighting against fate... But what if they don't win? "There's passionate Fire, fierce Lightning, gentle Earth, wise Wind, loyal Light, daring Dark and justified Ice.."

**Thanks for encouraging me with your reviews or story alerts: **_Hitsugaya Rani, AkioMichio, Fushigi yuki, Kayuki Fujisaki_

**Chapter Two: Baboon-Head Master**

**Rukia P.O.V**

The sunlight streaming through the curtains and a maid timidly knocking on my door woke me up from my deep slumber. Last night, when I arrived at the Mansion, I had excused myself without eating dinner as I really tired, but Nii-Sama had told a servant to retrieve me because I _had_ to eat three meals a day. I saw no point, I wasn't going to grow even an inch taller.

The maid informed me that the bath was ready and dismissed herself quickly. I groaned out loud, getting up and checking the alarm clock. 5:00! Shit. I was in deep shit. Cursing loudly in my head, resisting the urge to bang my head on the wall, I ran to the shower. Hastily discarding my clothing and jumping into the tub, I ran through a long list of excuses. I jumped out of the tub quickly and cursed as I stubbed my toe. Ignoring the throbbing pain, I put on my shihakusho and waved at the servants and told them to inform Nii-Sama that I was skipping breakfast. (**A.N: Bad Rukia! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!)**

Taking out all thoughts of Nii-Sama's ever-stoic face, I raced to the meadow. I stopped by the trees, slowing down. I cautiously entered, looking around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed not even a flicker of reiatsu and no spiky, silver hair sticking out.

"Kuchiki." that chilling voice sounded near my ear, a whisper. I jumped and turned around quickly. His expression was pissed off. It was the one word that described his face clearly and perfectly right now.

"Umm... My alarm clock failed me?" I stuttered, repeating an excuse I had heard from Renji.

"I believe, the Kuchikis have servants wake them up in the morning, am I correct? Or are the servants gossiping maniacs who are undeserving of their pay?" he said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. His words changed my demeanour completely.

"Well, excuse me, if I'm not a freaking workaholic who wakes up at exactly 5:00 and has nothing in mind except getting to work!" I sneered, my expression hardening.

"I. Am. Not. A. Workaholic." he said, glaring at me. I smirked, I had really gotten to him.

"And you, it seems, _Hitsugaya-Taicho_, need to learn to speak in complete sentences." I said mockingly, emphasizing on his title. His vein throbbed at me and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed out loud, bending over and pointing at his face. I don't really know what was really funny, but looking at his face right now, just made me laugh. Here I was, arguing with a Captain who had agreed to help me. The young Captain of the Tenth Division, who was the youngest Captain in Seireitei's history and declared a prodigy.

My giggling came to a stop as I saw him crack a smile. It wasn't just any sweet smile you see on a normal person's face, this _was_ Captain Hitsugaya after all. It was a sadistic smile, certain for revenge.

"Kuchiki, I'm not here for anger management therapy. I'm here to train you for the Winter war, so you can be of _some_ service to Soul Society." he said casually, turning around and walking to the middle. My mouth dropped open and I froze before following him.

"I think we'll start on swings. Obviously, you still have to improve on that from what I've seen yesterday. Don't just swing your zanpaktou around like a toy. It is _not _a toy. It is a companion that you draw strength from. You must concentrate and if you can't stay focused, you shouldn't force yourself. That is disrespecting your zanpaktou by just playing around and acting like an idiot." he said sharply. I nodded, surprised. I hadn't heard him speak so passionately about something and talk so much.

He paused, before motioning me to watch. He demonstrated the vertical swing and looked at me. I hastily grabbed at my zanpaktou and focused and did the swing. He tilted his head, and scrutinized my face.

"That was almost perfect. I guess you aren't like the carrot-top after all. Show me your horizontal and if it is adequate, we'll work on your dances." he said. Taking that as my cue to do my horizontal swing, I took a breath and focused.

"Not bad, but you must improve on it. For your warm up, 100 vertical swings and 200 horizontal swings." he said casually, almost mockingly. He smirked at my shocked face. I quickly masked it with one of determination.

"Your first dance." he said shortly, reverting back to his usual stoic self.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki." I commanded. I revelled in the sweet iciness that flowed in the air around me. I opened my eyes quickly and positioned myself.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" I chanted and watched as the ice pillar gloriously rose under the hot summer sun.

The pillar quickly vanished as I heard taicho's voice echo in the meadow.

"You need to work on the size of the circle and the space it covers." he said, while I tried to snap out of the dizziness that had suddenly attacked me.

"That will be it for today..." I heard mumbles and I tried to snap out of it.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki. Kuchiki! Snap out of it!" I heard before I had given up and the darkness swallowed me.

**Toshiro P.O.V**

I shook her, trying to snap her out of it. Jesus, did this girl always have to fall into some kind of trouble? I caught her before her back hit the ground and froze for a moment before jumping into action. I switched her into a comfortable position in my arm and shunpoed towards the Fourth Division. I ignored the shinigamis bowing as I swept past them. A hand touched my shoulder and I stopped.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, what has you in such a hurry?" a calm voice reached my ears. I turned around, facing Unohana. She looked at Kuchiki in my arms and quickly hurried me into a room. She checked a few things and faced me again.

"No worries. She's just very exhausted and hasn't had anything to eat. A good rest and food will be best." she said gently. I nodded and turned to leave, feeling just a tiny bit guilty.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, what happened to Kuchiki-San?" she questioned me.

"Nothing in particular. I was training Kuchiki as she requested. It seems she didn't have the proper nutrition for it." I replied, walking away still.

And maybe, just maybe I wished later, that I had stayed a bit longer. Because I'd have rather felt guilty than stay at my office, staring at the empty Lieutenant's seat.

**Third P.O.V**

The brown-haired man chuckled slightly, prompting the other two to look at his direction.

"It seems things will be moving faster than we had anticipated. It will be more fun, but we need to be careful." an ominous voice sounded.

"Lovely. It seems my little toy has finally awakened." a false cheerful voice joined the first.

"We'll have to wait a little before moving." the third spoke quietly.

And the castle was silent once more.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

I growled and lunged at the stupid redhead who had started the fight.

_My, my... Aren't you quite the feisty little master?_

I stopped mid-way as the chilling voice suddenly entered my head. What the hell was that? Was that my imagination? Yeah... Of course, it probably was.

_And you are quite dense and ignorant, no? You weren't aware of my presence till the moment I had spoken._

Ok, it was definitely _not_ his imagination this time! What was going on?

_My, my... My master is so very dense. But it will be amusing to play around, no?_

Who was this friggin' creep with his creepy voice?

_Interesting choice of words, indeed. It is refreshing to speak once more. I have been asleep a few hundred years too long..._

What was he talking about? Asleep? Don't tell me I have two hollows in my head? One's hard enough to handle, but two?

_Do not compare me to the utterly disgusting creature that lies dormant in your soul. I am far more decent and powerful than he. But it seems that you are not quite ready yet for my powers. I shall see you soon, Master..._

No, don't leave! I thought as he bade me farewell. Wait, why was I trying to stop him? Wasn't I totally creeped out by him? But I did need answers. Who exactly was this? Why was he calling me 'Master?' Powers? What powers? More powerful than my hollow? It seemed almost impossible to achieve that much power.

And what was with the 'See you soon'?

**Renji P.O.V**

I grinned as Ichigo was lunging at me, but a frown soon replaced it as he stopped suddenly. His expression would have been very funny in another situation, but right now wasn't a joking time, I could tell. He looked so confused and horrified.

"Yo, Strawberry, don't go look off into space. In a real fight, you would be juice by now." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head and looked at me like he wanted to tell me something. I waited for him to talk, but his stupid mouth wouldn't start babbling like usual.

"Look, you want to say something? Say it. And if not, don't give me that stupid look of yours." I said, scowling a him. He seemed to have decided to finally talk.

"Renji, have you ever heard a voice in your head? Like, suddenly, out of the blue." he asked cautiously, waiting for my reaction. I frowned heavily at his question. What the hell was the kid talking about?

"What the hell do you mean? You mean, like your hollow?" I asked. He shook his head at my last question.

"Look, I really don't know what you're talking abo-" I stopped mid-sentence.

_Baboon-head Master, you're as stupid as the strawberry. I really should have picked a more intelligent one._

My eyes widened at the rash voice that filled my head.

"Renji! What happened? Did you hear it?" Ichigo's voice shook me out of my stupor.

"I heard it, all right. What the hell was that?" I asked, still dazed.

"I guess I'm not really crazy. So, what did he say?" Ichigo asked, relieved.

"What do you mean, he? It was obviously a female voice, Strawberry." I said, annoyed at his stupidity.

"Look, I might act like an idiot sometimes, but I'm not deaf. I heard the voice, it was a male voice. You should really get your hearing checked, Pineapple-Head." he shot back, scowling heavily.

"Shut up, Berry-Head. I'm not friggin' stupid. Stop kidding around. I'm serious." I said, scowling back.

_Silence. I don't want to hear your pointless banter with the stupid strawberry. I don't care whether he knows who I am or not. I have chosen you as my Master, and whether I still wish you to be doesn't change the fact that you are._

The rant distracted me from what Ichigo was saying and I was instantly silent at her first word.

_Good. You are not as stupid as I had originally thought. Now, I work differently than the others. I will train you to your limits. I'm not a patient person, I won't sit around until you've finally reached the level of intelligence appropriate for someone of your title. You will do as you're told. Don't speak. I'm not done. Do not think I'm unaware of your thirst for power. I do not like using this as your motivation, but if you do as you are told, you will gain unimaginable power. Power that you'll never gain on your own. I will give you a choice: to do as I say accordingly or I shall have to use force. So, what is your answer, Master?_

"What kind of choice is this?" I said out loud. Ichigo gave me a weird look, which made _me_ feeling like an idiot.

_You are an idiot for speaking out loud. I'm clearing talking to you through 'telepathy' as they say nowadays. You must speak in your mind. Others will be suspicious if you appear talking to yourself._

_I don't really have much of a choice now, do I? I'd rather not get my ass kicked, so why not? _I thought in my head, feeling like a complete idiot for the second time today.

_Wise choice. I have been asleep for hundreds of years now. I am not used to communicating with others who are not my kind. If it comforts you or not, I shall inform you that there are others that will go through the same thing, albeit a little slower as the others of my kind are slightly more patient than I. For instance, that Berry-Head is another who will go through the training. I must warn you, at the end of the training, there will be a test. A test of whether you are really deserving of my powers. I will also inform you of the fact that you are not the only one who is getting my powers. It is probably a little disappointing for you, but you will receive only half of my powers, there is another who will get the other half. You will work together, think and act as one._

_That seriously makes it sound like we're getting married._ I thought to myself, blushing.

"Stupid Pineapple! What the hell are you doing, blushing out of nowhere? You're really creeping me out." Ichigo said out loud. I looked at him then, like, _really _looked at him. It was hard to believe the Strawberry was really one of the 'others' as _she_ had said. That reminds me... What _is _her name?

_You will know me as Kiriaka._

And that was my greeting to hell.

**Hehe ^^ Did you like my ending? I think it's pretty obvious who the 'Evil Three Omens' are! Damn, I got to think of a twist so my story is not all predictable. Again, one last time: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! **

**So, I have to ask: I have most of the element's firgured out. But I need help with Lightning and Earth! Please only young-ish characters. **

**Arigatou! Ja ne!**

**~ Reiha**

**And don't forget- JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**

**& Please review!**

**P.S- Since I didn't update for so long, I had hoped to write a longer chapter :[ But it seemed like the right place to end, so I ended the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter in quick and make it longer!**


	4. The Power Revealed: Melting Ice Part I

**Mushi Mushi! I'm sorry for my disappearance for the last month. But, it is summer and hopefully, I'll put my lazy ass to work on this fanfic. And this time, I don't have an excuse. Because I **_**didn't**_** have a writer's block and I do have some ideas. I have decided on Earth and Lightning, but they'll be a surprise. (BWAHAHAHAHA!) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach. Tite Kubo. See the connection?**

**Thank you for story alerts or reviews: **_Hitsugaya Rani, Goranus, StarPrincess999, Fushigi Yuki, Smrtangel, Air Angel32, dethangelx, vAmPiReFrEaK13_**,**_ Gothgirl1094, Air Angel32_

**Well, without further ado, here is:**

**Chapter Three: The Power Revealed**

**Rangiku POV**

I happily skipped away from the Tenth Division, looking forward to the sake party awaiting me at Kyoraku's office. Of course, there would be the usual Nanao obstable, but once you got her a sip of sake, it was easy. But, I knew Taicho would come interrupt as usual, so I had to drink my share, but one of my many life lessons were to worry when the trouble was right in my face. Which it wasn't at this current moment. As usual, I got those stares from men. Sure, it was flattering, but today wasn't the day where I would giggle happily at them. I was pretty irate these days because... I really missed him. Gin... It had been so long since I'd seen him. Even if he didn't show his emotions, just smiling all the time, I could see him then. Before... before he betrayed Seireitei and... me.

I shook my head. This was no time to drown in my sorrows now, there were other friends still around and tons of sake and mischief here. I still had Kyoraku, Nanao, Taicho and the rest of my drinking party friends.

_HELLO! HELLO..._

I glanced around, flinching at the loud, shrill voice. Who the hell is going deaf?

_Whew! YOU HEARD ME, RANGIKU!_

The voice continued speaking. I widened my eyes as it said my name.

"Ehh... You know my name... Who is it? Come out, come out, wherever you are..." I squealed, bending down and glancing around frantically.

_SILLY, HOW CAN I COME OUT OF YOUR HEAD?_

I heard the giggling and the loud, girly voice again. I was really going deaf if the screaming did not stop.

_Ooh.. Oops! I thought you couldn't hear me, so I was screaming..._

How wouldn't I be able to hear that freaking loud voice?

_Ne.. Don't be so mean, Ran-Chan. We're partners after all._

Partners? What partners? What the hell was going on? Who was this annoying little girl?

_Hmph! Ran-Chan is a meanie! I was so excited to talk to you finally, and then you're so mean to me. I was even going to teach you stuff, but I guess you don't want to._

Teach me? Teach me what, dressing up dolls? Magic tricks?

_No.. No..NO! More like, illusionary stuff. You know, studying about light... It's hard to explain, but I could show you if you let me..._

Illusions. Pretty much the same as those fake magic tricks. Just tricks of the light.

_My illusions are not that simple. My power allows me to manipulate light at my will. And do you really think fake magic tricks are able to make you blind for a certain amount of time? I think not, Ran-Chan!_

That is kind of cool... But, who the hell is this girl? Everyday's been hectic since the arrancars had starting appearing in the Human World, so I really wasn't in the mood for playtime. And Taicho had been grouchier than usual. Training sessions were ruthless, the slight mistake pissed him off. Not even that, just the sight of my pink scarf made him growl under his breath.

_Aww... Tsurara is awakening, huh? Ne, ne, Ran-Chan, you want to start training now?_

No training. Not today. Haineko's still cranky and I need sake. I had gone two days! Two days without my beloved sake! And, especially, training with a little girl didn't exactly sound fun. That reminds me... I still don't know where she's hiding...

_Ne, ne, I'm not hiding. I told you, I live in your head. With Haineko-Chan!_

Haineko? How does she know Haineko? Whatever, I have to get to Kyoraku's. Maybe I'm just going crazy without my sake.

_Oops! Where did I forget my manners? Matsumoto Rangiku, I'm your partner alongside Haineko-Chan. My name is Mitsuo. _

My partner? Where is this going? I'm going crazy... Sake... Girl... Partner... Haineko...

_Ok, just sit down, I'll explain. SIT! ...Good. As I was saying, my name is Mitsuo. I'm the one who controls light in the Original Seven. There's also Kiriaka, the fire. Masumi, the lightning. Mao, the gentle Earth. Kokoroe, the Wind. Tsurara, the Ice. Shashun, the Darkness. We are the Original Seven, the ones who existed before you. The ones who created this world. But, there is also another of my kind who is not part of the Original. She was born from Kiri-Chan and Tsurara. She controls water, her name is Miyuki. Now that you know about the Seven, I'll tell you why I am in your head. _

Good, because that was the part that I really want to know, not some boring History lesson.

_Good, atleast you believe me when I say that the Seven actually do exist. Now, you know the Good Guys- us. You need to know about the Bad Guys- the Omens. They have been our enemies for a long time. There's Fear, Destruction and Pain. Because we had gotten tired of their attacks, we created a sanctuary- your world. We made the trees, the water, everything... We made people. Soon, we'd gotten old- our empty shells, I mean. The gigais, as you call them here. But yours have been tinkered with, ours grew like the humans. So, what we decided together was to choose youngsters that we believed could wield our power and use it for good. I don't know for sure, but I believe the Omens had followed us and done the same. Originally, all eight of us had separated, but we have united once again. Why? Because the time is near for a battle. Only Miyuki hasn't arrived, so Kiri and Tsurara are concerned. So, what is your part is in this? You will fight alongside us- we'll lend you our strength._

_WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Whoever said I'm going to be helping you?_, I thought frantically.

_You will because if you don't, I will be forced to kill you. No one but the person whom the Seven are within shall know of us. And, what about the power? Have you never desired for it? I can give you that power. And guess what? My powers are FUN!_

_Really? I guess it won't be too bad. But, first, I have to go get some sake in me..._

_Ok, just this time. But I won't let you drink too much. And did I mention? There's training involved. You'll train under me and I'll teach you my powers. I'll help you reach your bankai first, though. It might make my training more bearable. And don't feel too special. There are others who will be doing the same training. Kiriaka has already started training her partners. Tsurara is awakening, he will teach his as well. Shashun has awoken and spoken with his... But he's a creep, he'll wait until the moment that his partner is weakest and test him..._

_Man, sounds like a sadist... Wait.. PARTNERS? You can have more than one?_, I shuddered at what Mitsuo had said.

_Yes, but the more partners you have, the weaker they'll be. Usually, we choose only one, but rarely- we might choose two. Only Kiri and Tsurara have chosen two this time- for the last time. But no more talk, you should hurry, your grumpy dwarf is coming, but don't worry- you'll have about 2 hours. He'll be distracted..._

I shuddered at the ominous giggling as she trailed off. Mitsuo was one scary squirt. But, I had to hurry. Kyoraku was probably drowning in Sake by now. I had wasted too much time. I shunpoed to the Eighth Squad Building and hurried in, screeching.

**Toshiro POV**

I swore under my breath, glaring at everyone as I shunpoed out of the office. I'm distracted for one moment and she's gone! Sometimes, I wonder, why Rangiku had even qualified to be a lieutenant. She hates paper work, loves sake and partying and she doesn't follow orders. She was fine on the battlefield, but she was utterly useless when it comes to office work.

I cursed again as I almost ran into Ukitake-Taicho. Right now was _not_ the time to deal with him. I would regret cursing at him later if I ran into him now. Growling, I hurried to the Eighth Division building. She had to be there, partying with Kyoraku and his lieutenant. And of course, there would the usual slackers: Hisagi, Kira and Abarai. Maybe even Kurosaki, if Abarai could convince him. I sensed her reiatsu in front of the Squad Six Building. I hurried up, ranting in my head already.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro, ne? A child prodigy, youngest Captain in this mundane place's history... How boring._

I stopped and froze. Yes, I should have been on alert, just in case the person who spoke was an enemy. But, I froze and stayed like that for more than two minutes. Which could have been the last two minutes of my life (after-life?). And when I could finally function my brain again, I turned around, looking for the source of the voice. But, as I suspected, no one was in my line of sight.

_As I said, b-o-r-i-n-g...Have you not noticed me before? I would have thought you had... even the little girl had noticed my presence... A Captain and you think you're a big shot, eh? Well, let me give you some advice. For a little guy, you're stressed too much, so learn to relax. And don't growl, it makes people question your humanity. _

Hyourinmaru? The name popped up, before I could stop it. As much as I would _love_ to chase after Matsumoto right not, I couldn't because there was obviously a suspicious person around. I had to report to the Head Captain after this. I tried to push hislousy advise to the back of my mind, but the insults rang through my head again and again...

_I offended the little brat prodigy. A little sensitive, aren't you? Figured it out yet? ...No? I'm getting older by the second... I wait for a century before talking to you and all I get is silence... I have been more patient than usual, too. Or maybe I just picked a slow one. I should have talked to the girl first... Too late, I can't change my mind. You a bookworm?_

I felt the familiar twitching on my forehead as I gritted my teeth. I had just been called a brat and a bookworm. I opened my mouth to yell at the unfortunate idiot and swear at him.

_Calm down. You want an explanation? Sit first. ...You don't want to? Your choice. I was being considerate. You might be uncomfortable while standing. Hmm.. How should I start? Of course, introductions first. Brat Prodigy, I'm Tsurara. I control ice. And you might not have noticed, but you have been borrowing my powers for quite a while. Yes, you still used your zanpaktou, but you adapting to your ice powers easily? That was me. You should be grateful, brat, instead of gritting your teeth at me. But, your zanpaktou is good company. I wonder if you really have the amusing, carefree side like Hyorinmaru. ... Shut up. I'm not done talking._

Shut up? This bastard really knew how to piss me off. My hands clenched and I growled involuntarily.

_There, there. You don't have to growl. ...Moving on. There are more important matters. The Winter War, as I've heard you and the girl call it. You're not ready for the battle. You and the girl. You're partners, fighting alongside me. I've chosen you two, so you have to comply or die. Not much of a choice, eh? Well, atleast if you comply you'll get the power you want, brat. Might even be lucky with a growth spurt, huh. Would help some with the ladies, right? What a surprise, we're actually after the same enemies. So, what do you say, brat? Ready to die?_

_Is this really a choice? If you are willing to help me defeat Aizen, then I shall comply. But, we need to work on your... manners. I am a Captain of the Gotei 13. You cannot disrespect me. Oh and one more thing. Tell Hyorinmaru, that we need to have a talk. _

_Yes, of course, Hitsugaya Brat-Taicho._

_That's ENOUGH! It was very insulting of you to suggest that I'll get a growth spurt. I am in need of no such thing. We need to clarify a few things, though..._ , I thought in my mind, my teeth still gritted. I hurried along to the Eighth Division, now that it was confirmed there was no immediate danger.

_Yes, of course, brat._

_I said, that's enough of the name-calling. You keep mentioning a girl. Who is she? One of the soul reapers?_, I asked curiously.

_Yes, one of you so-called soul reapers. Surely you know her. After all, you're training her. Kuchiki Rukia. Does that ring a bell?_

_Kuchiki... Rukia? _

_Yes, apparently you know her. I must say, it was disappointing to know the girl noticed my presence and yet, you had not. But, it's good you know her and have agreed to train her._

_Kuchiki knows you're in her head? And she didn't kick you out? That's a wonder. It was you, wasn't you? I wasn't the one who agreed to train her. You compelled me to, so it'd be easier to train with both of your so-called partners at the same time. And that makes me go to the next question: who are you?_

_Haven't I told you? Tsurara. Original Seven, does that ring a bell? You seem like the bookworm type and being a Captain, you have access to the Archives, right? _

_Original Seven? Yes, I've read the legend. ..Wait, you're not telling me that you're one of them, right? There's no way legends like that can be possibly true._

_Legends are not the same as myths, brat. But, I guess I underestimated you. You can put two and two together. Where the hell are you going? I thought you were heading for the girl. Don't tell me you're searching for that lousy lieutenant of yours again... There's no point, go to the meadow where you trained with her. She's practicing her swings. She's very dedicated, isn't she? I might as well have the talk with both of you at the same time. It's very boring having to explain the same things. But it is good she knows about the Original Seven as well. You see, she's actually very interested in the legend after her brother informed her of it. Now, all we need to talk about is training. And, of course, since I had not talked to her before, we'll have to get introductions done again..._

I listened intently as I changed my direction, instead heading towards Kuchiki. I walked into the meadow, staying in the shadows of the trees. She was sweating profusely under the afternoon sun, practicing her horizontal swings. I shook my head at her stubbornness. I waited until she was done her swings, sighing as I prepared for the very long talk that awaited us. As I crossed the meadow, she turned abruptly, looking at me, surprised. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Hitsugaya... Taicho?"

**Rukia P.O.V**

I tilted my head slightly, caught off guard by his sudden appearance. He silently stood there, looking at me intently. As if... As if sizing me up. His stare was very unnerving and I felt that familiar rush of heat crawling up my neck, that I always experienced around Nii-Sama. I stared back, looking at Hitsugaya-Taicho, ignoring my blushing face. He sighed back in reply and gestured to the ground.

"Kuchiki, this may be an unexpected question and this may not be the best time to ask you. But have you heard about a legend about the 'Original Seven'?" he asked, seating himself on the ground. I sat down myself, my back straight. I looked at him again, confused by the strange choice of topic. Yes, I had heard of it from Nii-Sama. He had told me when I had been invited to join him on his daily evening walk. I had searched about it in the Archives as well, requesting permission from Ukitake-Taicho.

_Will you believe me, little girl, if I say I am one of the Seven?_, my eyes widened at the voice that appeared in my mind out of the blue. Was this him? The presence I'd noticed once, while meditating. His voice was chilling, mocking and sarcastic. His words angered me as I processed them.

_Hey you! Just who do you think you're calling a little girl? Watch your mouth, old man._ I aggressively shoved him in my mind.

_As I thought. You noticed me before, eh? You're much more fun than Captain Grumpy-Pants there._ I put a hand over my mouth as I sneaked a glance at Captain Hitsugaya. He scowled back at me. I gasped at the voice in my head and stopped giggling.

_Hey! You know I can hear you Tsurara. And for the matter, Kuchiki? Can you hear me?_

_Y-yes, but how?_, I blinked, tilting my head in confusion.

"I would prefer to talk aloud, if you don't mind. It seems.. unusual to communicate with thoughts. The voice you heard in your head. That's Tsurara. Surely, you've heard of that name, right? He's told me you know much about the Legend of the Original Seven." he said, clearing his throat. I hesitated before opening my mouth to answer him.

"Well, yes. I've heard of a Tsurara in the legend. You're talking about the legend about the Elementals and the Omens, right? Tsurara's the one who controls ice. The one who fell in love with the Fire, Kiriaka. So, let me get this straight. The legend is true and Tsurara is in my head and yours, so now our minds are linked..." I trailed off, looking at him for confirmation. He looked at me, gauging my reaction, as if expecting me to bluntly refuse his hard-to-believe explanation.

"COOL!" I squealed, finally releasing my excitement and grinning at him. He gave me a surprised look as my thoughts trailed off.

_I knew I should have talked to you first, Rukia-Chan. You're much more competent than him. It took forever before he guessed I was dormant in his mind.__And you even appreciate my powers well. _

_Shut it, Tsurara._ I heard the sharp voice and a mocking snicker following it. I peeked at Taicho and caught his glance for a moment. He merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't dreaming. An awkward silence fell as I processed all the information slowly. I turned to the Captain across from me as he cleared his throat.

"So, Tsurara, you had something to say about training." his voice echoed into the meadow. And for_ some_ reason, it caused me to shiver lightly. He didn't notice, or he did and decided not to say anything. I turned my attention to the light voice in my head.

_Yes, I'll first talk to you about the powers part. Since I've chosen two of you this time, you'll have to share my powers. Half to the brat and half to the girl. Of course, in battle, you are to co-operate, as it will increase the damage caused to the enemy. Oh and Rukia-Chan, because I didn't tell you before. If you don't wish to be my partner, you'll have to die. Just adding it in there._

I shivered again, listening to the chilling words. I nodded slightly, still recovering from the sudden onslaught of unbelievable information.

_Good, I don't think there will be a problem. After all, you both want to get stronger, right? First, both the brat and I will help you get your bankai. Then, I'll help you two master your bankais. Don't worry, I won't be spending decades on you to master it. As, you've to master it in weeks, I'll personally make sure your training is excruciating. Oh and one more thing... Wait, it might not be necessary. _

"W-what is it?" the excitement washed away like a wave and pure terror took over. I felt eyes on me and I knew my face had paled. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths to calm down.

_Oh.. It's nothing. Nothing to worry about._

"Why don't you just tell us and get it over with? This is frustrating, having to argue with you. Just tell us and we'll go onto training. After all, all we have are a matter of months. There have been news of increased hollow attacks in Karakura Town. Not just hollows too, arrancars and espadas as well. The hougyoku is awakening and soul society is to go into action at any moment. And here I am, arguing with you over a trivial piece of information!" Hitsugaya-Taicho growled, looking extremely pissed off. I backed away clumsily as I felt his hot glare on my face. I glanced up and the intensity in his stare faded away.

_Ok, but you'll regret asking. You know how Kiriaka and I fell in love. Well, you see there is sort of a legend about every single being we reside in. Kiri and mine always fall in love. It's hard to explain. This hasn't failed even once. Every single one of them, no matter how much they fought with it, they always fell in love no matter what._

I froze and violet met turquoise. We both stared, shocked at each other. I mean, it's not everyday you're told that it's practically set in stone who you're supposed to fall in love with. I mean, it's not fair! Why can't I choose? Why can't I choose like all the other girls out there? Wait.. I'm a Kuchiki, a noble. So, technically, I wouldn't have a choice anyway. But what if the guy wasn't a noble? Nii-Sama would never approve and neither would the Kuchiki clan. And I was still too young to be married anyway. And what if Kiriaka only had one partner? Then it might be Taicho who fell in love and not me. So, what if others before me had fallen into the trap, I definitely won't fall in love with any weirdo that Tsurara's girlfriend chose. I found my resolve and opened my mouth to ask the question that was ringing in both Hitsugaya-Taicho's head and mine. I closed it quickly and asked silently in my head.

_Hey, Tsurara... Who's_ _the partner? Tell me, honestly._ As I asked, Taicho looked at me and nodded. We didn't say a word, we didn't need to. This may sound cheesy, but I understood what he wanted to say.

_... Rukia-Chan, Toshiro brat, are you sure? ... If you're sure, I'll tell you. _

_I'm sure._ Both voices chorused at the same time, anxious for the answer.

_I'm sorry, Rukia-Chan, but Kiri has two partners. It's such a coincidence. One's male and one's female. And both childhood friends of yours. That's right: Hinamori Momo and Abarai Renji._

"RENJI!" I screeched, getting up and banging my head on a tree. I ignored the pain and the blood trailing down my cheek. I kept banging and felt Tsurara yelling at me to stop. I didn't think he usually lost his cool, so I stopped and dropped down. I slid down to the dirt ground and put my head on my knees.

"Momo? Are you sure?" I heard Taicho ask quietly. Tsurara sighed and confirmed it.

_I told you, you'd regret asking. It's better not to know the expectations. If you were meant to fall in love, you'd do so by yourself._

"Oh, shut up. You made that 'Oh, one more thing, nevermind'remark. But I should have known! Curiosity killed the cat! Renji. Renji of all people. He's practically my brother. Oh, but that's right. I can't fall in love with him. I won't! He already broke my heart. So, in a way, you were right, Tsurara. I was in love with him before, but I also fell out of it. So, that so-called love legend is fulfilled already." I rambled, grinning at the end. Of course, how could I forget? That time in the Academy, I was in love with him. But he was too busy with his Advanced class buddies. I had slowly fallen out of it, until he finally broke my heart when I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

_...I see. _Was all I faintly heard before I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up at Taicho and he scowled at me. He reached for my face and I felt him dab his index finger at the blood on my cheek. I felt that rush of heat again and was ready to push him away, when I felt a gentle feeling on my forehead. My eyes widened as I saw the gentle green glow. He was healing my wound!

"Kuchiki, you're too hyper. You shouldn't react so violently. It won't do good in a fight. We might as well try to get along together, since we're to fight together. As for that silly love legend, it's not concrete information. And about what you said, yes, in a way it was fulfilled. The legend may not be concrete, but it has never failed, including this time. The last time, I presume, because Tsurara has mentioned the battle. The battle is probably the climax." he murmured quietly, frowning as he mentioned the love legend. My eyes widened again at his words.

"Y-You are in love with Hinamori-fukutaicho?" I hesitated, thinking I was intruding his personal space. I hardly even talked to the guy and here I was, chatting freely about his love life. It was none of my business and I opened my mouth to apologize and say so, when he beat me to it.

"Yes, but if you dare tell anyone, I'll make sure I beat any arrancar to killing you. But you've got it wrong, just like you fell out of it with Renji, I fell out of it with Momo. I was very irritated before, when we talked every time, she mentioned Aizen in every one of hersentences. We just kind of drifted apart and I didn't see much of her. Didn't really talk to her. Until she attacked me and tried to kill me because of a _letter_ that Aizen wrote to her. A letter! She wouldn't believe the direct words of her childhood friend, but believe a letter from the traitor! She wouldn't believe Aizen was crazy even when he stabbed her! Seeing her so weak wasn't what made me snap out of it. It was her lack of faith in me. Even though, I was the one looking out for her even before she made it into Shinigami Academy." he finished and shook his head. He looked at me and plopped down onto the ground beside me unceremoniously. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, making it look messier and wilder. I was stunned by him suddenly opening up to him. I looked at him and he avoided my stare, staring at the sunset. The time alarmed me for a moment before I had the courage to speak.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. I understand, I won't tell anyone. It does feel good, doesn't it? Finally telling someone about it. Sometimes, it's not painful because you just drifted apart. Atleast, not at that moment. But, when you think back to it, it hurts more than if you'd argued with them. Because, you know. You know that you had the chances to talk again and be close. But you still ignored the chance. It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked gently, my voice quivering slightly. My eyes filled with tears. Damn this! I had sworn not to cry over this again. I had already come to terms with this. But it was different somehow. Sharing the pain with someone who had experienced it as well.

This time, I was the one who avoided the glances. I didn't wipe the tears away. I had learned long ago that letting go was best. Holding it in, it would eventually explode at the worst time. And it hurt more. I had expected us to just sit quietly until Tsurara decided to pop back and tell us when to come here to train tomorrow, as it was getting dark out. So, I was surprised when he spoke. Surprised enough to turn to him. Look at him to find he was looking at me, slightly concerned.

"You don't have to worry as well. I won't tell anyone, even if you want me to. I assume it's the first time you've told anyone as well. You know, Kuchiki, granny told me something when I was going to the Shinigami Academy. Being strong doesn't always mean facing things head on. It can also be waiting until you know you're strong enough to face the problem. So, maybe you were just waiting." he said quietly before getting up and looking down at me. I got up as well and bowed in gratitude. He nodded and called for Tsurara in his mind.

_Well, brat, that was nicely done. I guess you aren't too bad with the ladies. Yes, yes, I'll be quiet about that now. Of course, I won't tell. Not even Kiri, I swear! About training, when I say it's excruciating, I mean it. So, get a good night's rest. DO NOT SKIP BREAKFAST. I don't care if you're late for training because you were getting your breakfast, but don't skip it. No, scratch that, I do mind. But still, don't skip breakfast because your punishment will be twice fold. So, you two got that?_

I nodded and bowed to Taicho before leaving the meadow silently. Dinner was to be served any minute now. I hurried up my pace, heading for the mansion.

Another silent dinner. More awkward silence. I just couldn't wait.

**Momo POV**

I smiled slightly to reassure the Fourth Division officer. But it slid off my face the moment he walked out of the small room. I had been in here since Aizen-Taicho had left. I couldn't believe how easily everyone in Sereitei had been decieved by Ichimaru. Everyone of them, even Shiro-Chan! They wanted Aizen-Taicho dead! Izuru, Rangiku, Renji... No one believed me. They told me that Aizen-Taicho had stabbed me of his own accord, but it couldn't be!

I shook my head, denying everything. I would still be loyal to him even if he wasn't here. I would be the only person who still believed in him. Of course, I was knocked out in the therapy sessions with Isane-Fukutaicho or Unohana-Taicho sometimes. And, the pitying looks from the officers who walked past my room. It was just too much! But, I didn't have enough strength to fight back. I still hadn't recovered. I had to regain my stength and find Taicho again. I had to get him out of Ichimaru's clutches. Everything just didn't make sense!

_Foolish little girl... You believe the words of a traitor and not of your friends? Are they really your friends if you have such little faith in them?_

_Tobiume...?_, I involuntarily thought at the voice in my head. But, of course, it wasn't her. She wouldn't talk to me. She said she couldn't bear to see me in such a weak and desperate state. And Tobiume wouldn't talk to me in such a sharp tone and such harsh words!

_You're lucky your zanpaktou is silently lending you her strength. Without her, you'd still be unconscious. And yet, you show such disrespect to her by not listening! All your friends, co-workers and even your zanpaktou! You've been too selfish! You think denying the truth will make it a lie? Then, you're completely mistaken, little girl! _

_Who are you?_, I asked. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and hastily wiped the tears away. No! It couldn't be true. No way! Aizen-Taicho would never do something like that! He was always so kind and calm and so full of wisdom.

_Listen to yourself. How pathetic! I'm surprised your Zanpaktou hasn't turned her back on you yet! I certainly wouldn't blame her for it. I regret choosing you as my partner. I had overlooked your weak mind before, but it's just too much to ignore now..._

_Partner? I cannot worry over anything but Aizen-Taicho. I have to get my strength and find him. He's the only one who understood and still does. He's the only one!_ I screamed in my head, sobbing. Why couldn't this person understand?

_Understand? How could __**you**__ know what the world means? You don't even __**want **__to understand what your friends say to you. You don't even try! What they've been saying and you been denying has been the truth. Aizen Sosuke is the enemy and is to be eliminated at all costs._

_E...li...mi..na..ted...?_

**Hey everyone! I've reached my goal of 5000+ words for this chapter! Sorry of the late update! I tried my best with Momo POV. It was hard to resist putting her as a total psycho, but I tried. Rukia and Toshiro are getting closer together, and I hope for their relationship to 'bloom' soon. But, right now, I'm just kind of going with the flow :) **

**If you have any advise, I'd be glad if you could review. Here is a question to contemplate:**

**What's Rukia's weapon of choice in her bankai?**

**1) Light, metal fans**

**2) A katana sword, slightly different from her shikai form**

**3) Snowflakes or Icicles like Byakuya's 'petals'**

**4) A animal type with a whip to control**

**Please tell me your opinion! :) I'd be glad to hear it!**

**~Reiha**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


End file.
